


Never Say Never

by Ebyru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flirting, Humor, M/M, OT3, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is good at making people try new things, or so Dean thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Never

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd.
> 
> So, there's no actual threesome, just you know, hints. Fill in the blank.  
> No spoilers 'cause this is vague as *beep*.

How many times had Castiel decided he would return to Heaven and never visit the Winchesters again?

Countless.

It was countless even for an Angel who could remember his age down to the very second.

They only ever called when they needed to use Castiel’s powers, and it was beginning to irk him. Perhaps irk was too mild a word—abrade. The Winchesters are abrading Castiel’s nerves down to the level where he was a mere infant in Heaven listening to his Father’s teachings.

“ _Castiel_ …”

Castiel is reluctant to answer; the knowledge of what’s to come already aggravating him. But it’s Sam calling this time. Sam is always more aware of his surroundings, of others’ feelings. He’s careful if nothing else.

“ _Castiel, it would be nice if you could help us out,_ ” Sam sighs, his eyes closed.

“I’m here, Sam,” Castiel answers. “What seems to be the problem?” He forces his composure to endure for the sake of the kind, younger Winchester.

“Just wanted to see you,” Sam says softly. “We both do.”

“We?” Castiel tilts his head. “There’s no one else in the room, Sam.”

“Dean’s coming back soon,” Sam steps forward. “How are you doing? You seem tense.”

Castiel steps back, “I’m fine.” Sam steps closer. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing, Cas,” Sam says innocently. “I’m trying to be friendlier.” And he’s closer again.

Composure begone, really. Castiel is putting an arm between them to physically keep the distance as he wants it. “I am uncomfortable with the way you’re looking at me, Sam,” Castiel nearly stutters.

“How’s that?” Sam wraps his fingers lightly around Castiel’s palm, and Castiel jerks his hand away. The skin feels singed where the heat from Sam’s body met his own.

Castiel peers into Sam’s eyes, losing track of how close Sam’s getting in the process, and sees that flash of want dart from one eye to the other like electricity.

“Sam,” Castiel is forced to trail his gaze up because Sam is, apparently, right in front of his vessel now, “I don’t think you mean to do this.”

“I mean everything I do, Cas,” Sam says softly, trailing his eyes down the bridge of Castiel’s nose, over his cheek bones, down to his lips. “You should know that by now.”

Castiel feels faint, which is not possible because he doesn’t _feel_ anything human. He tries to take a step away from the burning stare above him, but Sam grabs his elbow, warm and unimposing, keeping Castiel from moving away.

“I thought you said,” Castiel looks down at Sam’s hand sliding up Jimmy’s coat, “Dean would join us later.”

“He will,” Sam leans in, pressing a kiss to Castiel’s forehead to get his attention. “He said I was better at warming people into new things. Even though you’re not just _anyone_ , and you’re not human either.”

“That is correct—wait—”

Sam seals his lips over Castiel’s, simultaneously dropping his overcoat to the ground in a pile.

_ Forever’s made me stupid _

_ The weather’s made me stupid _

_ Whatever’s made me stupid _

_ Your love has made me stupid _

Perhaps Castiel could stop promising himself that one day he wouldn’t answer their prayers anymore. He quite likes the exhausted looks of his two charges after sexual intercourse with an Angel of the Lord. There is hope yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from The sex has made me stupid by Robots in Disguise. Loooove that song.


End file.
